The operation of the Center is for the collection, characterization and distribution of the tissues and cell cultures from normal prostate glands and prostate glands with benign and malignant tumors. Normal prostate glands are obtained from necropsies. These glands are excised under sterile conditions when viable tissue is needed for study, and without aseptic precautions when preservation of viable tissue is not mandatory. The prostate glands with adenomas and carcinomas are collected from surgical specimens and from autopsies. Sterile precautions are exercised in collection of these specimens. Viable tissues from collected specimens are distributed to investigators at refrigerator temperatures in synthetic tissue culture media, or control-rate frozen in the presence of DMSO. The latter are stored in liquid nitrogen. Non-viable specimens are stored at -70 degrees C. Representative portions of each specimen are placed in repository, as are the patient's sera. Cell cultures are initiated from each viable specimen. These too are placed into frozen repository. The future plans include establishing a repository for characterized animal tumors and cell cultures established in other laboratories.